


The Second Time

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nuzlocke Challenge, Resurrection, Shiny Pokemon, Suicide, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heavily based on two failed nuzlockes about a time I lost a Purrloin.Please take the tags seriously.
Kudos: 2





	The Second Time

“Eisse, scratch that Patrat!”  
Eisse leaped up in the air, its limber body avoiding the grass in between it and the wild Pokemon. The Patrat defended itself, only allowing the Purrloin to hit its paws. Still, some blood was drawn.  
“Again!”  
Once again and the same, only this time Eisse was able to hit down the arms, and quickly hit up again, slashing right across the wild pokemon’s mid-section.  
Why wasn't it trying to hit Eisse? Eisse’s trainer, a brown-haired girl with a thick orange jacket, called out:  
“We got them cornered, Eisse! One more scratch has to do it!”  
There was a change that time. The Patrat moved first.  
Eisse had left himself exposed. And the Patrat took full advantage of this. What seemed to be a resounding crack! echoed through the trainer’s ears. Seemingly proud of itself, the Patrat brought its paw down onto the Purrloin again. And again. And again. Energy spent, the Patrat turned and re-entered the wild grass.  
A weak meow from Eisse caused the trainer to scoop her up and begin crying. Fat tears dripped from her face as he began running with the bloody pokemon unnaturally curled up in his arms, with the constant stream of “ImsosorryEissepleasestaywithmeyoullbefine-”  
Eisse was’t going to be fine. An Audino gently took the pokemon from the trainer’s arms, who as soon as her arms were free, began crying into her jacket. Her oshawott broke out of its ball and comforted him, crying along with him. The trainer was a sight. Her jacket and arms were covered in blood, tears, and snot, face red and puffy from crying. Her oshawott was trying to clean her off a little, but the trainer was soaked instead.  
"Would you like to come to the back?" The nurse said, her voice quivering for the girl. She nodded the tiniest bit as the nurse lead her to a side room.  
"We're sorry. His injuries were… we couldn't fix them."  
The pink haired girl took her hand gently, her voice a pitiful sweet.  
"We can make sure he gets a nice spot in the tower, okay?"  
But the girl was numb. He couldn't hear the Nurse as she assured him her Purrloin was in a better place. All she could see was her blood spattered hands. Funny, she thought, I can just reset. Eisse was just a random Purrloin I happened to meet. She took back those words in her head as the nurse left her alone. She pulled out his bag and shuffled through it, her Oshawott chirping at him curiously.  
"Sorry, Osh," she said sadly, smiling just a little, "I just don't like losing you guys. It hurts too much."  
She pulled out a small berry at the bottom of the bag. It was a toxic one, something nobody should have even known about.  
"See you in a bit," she said as she ate the berry.  
-  
"Well, they were delivered to her house first, so Ivory should get first pick."  
That was her new name. Ivory.  
Ivory picked up the Oshawott and did everything the exact same as last time. And the time before that. And before that…  
But as she headed to route two to train Osh, she was ambushed by a Purrloin, who's limber, shining body gleefully jumped into Ivory's arms.  
Was it-  
No, it couldn't be. Eisse looked different.  
But the eyes, the smile. It has to be him.  
"E-Eisse?"  
The Purrloin meowed in delight.  
"S-so it is y-you!" Ivory smiled, "You've ch-changed!"  
Eisse seemed to sparkle just a little as the trainer hugged her friend. Both have had a change in appearance, but would a little thing like looks really separate them?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this did happen. I didn't call myself Ivory or name my Purrloin Eisse, those are just names I came up with on the spot. Eisse is based on two male purrloins that had the same personality that I caught on the same route 2, except the second was shiny. They were called Thief and Scarlet. I was originally going to have Ivory-before-she-was-Ivory pull out a small ds and reset her game from there, but it felt impersonal. (I am hundred percent going to look back at this and cringe, two years, give me two years.)
> 
> I have yet to beat a nuzlocke-


End file.
